Generally, such press-through foils are made of metal, and are joined with a deep-draw film made of plastic in order, for example, to make it possible to individually remove medicaments in tablet form, without the other tablets being exposed to the atmosphere. Small parts, e.g. hardware, are also sold in packaging of this type, or in blister packaging. Serious difficulties arise if such packaging made from differing materials is reprocessed.
To be sure, it has been suggested from time to time that a press-through package be provided with a covering sheet made of paper, but then the protection for the packaged medicament is often not sufficient. Further, problems with recycling also arise, particularly since in that case paper often has to be coated, and adhesive can be necessary for joining the paper to the deep-draw packaging.
From DE-GM 91 03 973, a press-through package of the type mentioned at the outset is known, in which the front part and the back part are made of the same plastic. In order that these packages can be opened, the press-through foil is provided with a perforation that can be broken open, which means that the interior of this package is not tightly sealed.
Indeed, covering foils made of plastic have already been mentioned, for example, for the packaging of medicaments, but with these, a pressing through of delicate medicines in particular is, as a rule, not possible, or is not possible without damage to the tablets, which are often made available in capsule form. Plastic foils as covering foils for sealed packages have therefore not generally gained acceptance in practice.